Standing Bear
Created By: Garry Stahl *'First Appearance:' Vista City VC Catz game *'Full name:' Henry Standing Bear *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Weed, California *'Parents: Father: ' Morgan Bearclaw -- Carpenter and contractor. Mother: Alice Moon Sister -- Housewife with some small gift at "medicine" *'Siblings:' Fred Tall Trees -- Carpenter Clara Williams -- Housewife, married outside the tribe. *'Birthdate:' October 13, 1973 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 1" *'Weight:' 220 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Married to Lynda Deer Toucher they have two children. *'Description:' A tall imposing man with deep set eyes. He typically wears jeans and a button front work shirt. He has all the shamanistic gear, but that is not for everyday. *'Skin coloring:' Reddish tan. *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Standing Bear spends most of his time in the company of Panther Walks With Him, the tribe's senior shaman. Even now he is still learning the ropes. PWWH has given him greater responsibility as of late. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' BS Forestry Services Shaman *'Financial Status:' Lower middle class. Shaman does not pay well. He and his family eat well and have their needs met. They have a few luxuries. The new Casino is helping on the economic front. *'Group Affiliations:' Northern California Tribal Confederation, Bureau 13. *'Personality:' Stiff. Standing Bear had a rather large chip on his shoulder. While the chip is gone the manner is not. He is maturing into his position. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To be the shaman the tribe needs and to train the next generation. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None of note. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear magic and those that do magic. *'Special Abilities:' Earth magician with a religious overlay. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Bound to the Earth. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' 1991 High School State Champion Greco-Roman wrestling, High School State runner up in freestyle wrestling. Standing Bear attended collage at Northern California Polytechnic on wrestling, and being an Indian. He had decent marks and graduated with a bachelor of science in forestry services. He figured on a career working for the Tribal parks service, when the white man wasn't oppressing him that is. Standing Bear was chosen by Panther Walks With Him to pass on his skill as shaman, as none of his own children showed a spark or interest. Standing Bear could only humbly accept Standing Bear had one impediment to being a good shaman, he was an Indian chauvinist. White man was the cause and reason for all that was bad in the world. (That Indian studies class in college did not help.) Dig far enough into any problem political, environmental, or otherwise and you find the white man keeping the Indian down, or polluting etc.. Then Standing Bear met someone that was not even Human. Diter warped his viewpoint by simply standing there. Suddenly all of mankind fell into a single box. The chip fell off his shoulder and he started to learn. Old habits die hard but a decade of not thinking that way and a plethora of additional not Human people has enforced the lesson. Standing Bear has learned not to seek someone to blame, but to pick up the burden and deal with it, what ever the burden might be. Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:NCTC Category:Supernatural Category:Magician